1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to lockable media disc storage containers and, more particularly, to a lock used with a media disc storage container to lock the media disc on the hub of the container. Specifically, the present invention relates to the structure of a male locking element that defines a chamber adapted to receive an EAS tag.
2. Background Information
A wide variety of media security devices are known in the art. One type of media security device used with media discs is a lock that prevents a media disc from being removed from a retaining hub inside a media storage container. A retail facility using media security devices typically places an electronic article surveillance tag (EAS tag) in each media storage container and then secures the item of recorded media within the media storage container. A drawback with this system is that the media storage container cannot pass through the sensor zone located at the exit to the facility without triggering the store alarm. One solution has been to keep all of the recorded media storage containers behind the checkout counter and display empty boxes for the customer to review. Hub locks are desirable because they secure the items of recorded media against theft so that the items can be left out for display and review by the customer. Separate storage facilities and duplicate media storage containers behind the checkout counter are not needed. Hub locks are also desirable because a shoplifter will likely damage the article of recorded media while trying to defeat the lock.